


Beating for Two (#96 Heart)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [134]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows who Charlie's heart beats for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating for Two (#96 Heart)

Ian’s heart pounded as Charlie’s hands slid against his skin divesting him of his wedding clothes, the smell of roses thick in the air. Ian wanted to take forever, only their heartbeats counting the time.

Charlie slowed to strip away his own clothes, Ian’s breath already coming in heavy billows.

Charlie carefully straddled Ian’s hips. He picked up Ian’s hand, newly banded and placed it against his chest. Ian could feel Charlie’s heart under his fingers. He knew what Charlie was telling him. That heart was beating for him and that was something wonderful Ian was truly beginning to believe.


End file.
